


It's time to say 'good-bye.'

by crowstrife



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowstrife/pseuds/crowstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow the Hedgehog says good-bye to his past on one last visit to the ARK. </p>
<p>/Based at the end of the Shadow the Hedgehog game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to say 'good-bye.'

Crimson eyes stared at the picture between his fingers; a sepia portrait of his creator and the girl who had once been his only source of joy.

This was to be his last visit to the ARK, he had decided - if he was ever going to free himself of the restrains left on his frozen heart by the events that had happened such a long time ago for everyone else, but seemed so fresh to him, then he had no choice.

His memories seemed like nothing more than dreams now in his clouded mind. The cerulean eyes that stared back at him ushering him to complete what he had come to the ARK to do.

To forget.

To start over.

To forgive those who had taken everything from him and make sure those same people never felt pain or suffering.

That they would never have to loose everything as he had.

In a way, it wasn’t fair and he still felt bitter that those soldiers got the chance to live while she did not. That her life had to be sacrificed just because the humans became fearful of their own creation. But the girl had been so full of hope - so full of love - that her heart just would not allow her to feel anything but pity towards her murderer; she would understand why she had to die and would smile at the faceless coward behind the trigger if only she had gotten the chance.

He looked up from the print in his hand, turning his attention to what was outside of the window, a rancorous smile on his lips. He had once wanted nothing more than to stand and stare out of the same window he was at now for hours upon hours, wishing that he could just gaze upon what seemed like the entire universe to fill his childish mind with thoughts and ideas as to what lay on the planet below and, if he was lucky enough, that she would join him and point out every star in the eternal night sky.

She had once told him that every star was a person and each of the glistening lights had once held a purpose on Earth, however, that they now reside in the sky in order to point the other humans down there towards their own purposes - she explained that if he were ever feeling lost then he should look towards the stars. So that’s what he was doing.

He wished that he could see what she meant as clearly as he had once been able to but now the stars were nothing but a gruesome reminder that she was one of them now. They were no longer the fragmented diamonds across a bed of coal as he had once seen them to be but instead resembled a splatter of blood on the wall that came from the murder of an innocent, tiny flecks whose shape dripped away from them in the pain of loss.

She had once compared them both to the Earth and the moon; that he were the Earth and no matter where he went she would always be beside him, but, for once, she had been wrong. The young girl had not been the moon, she had been the sun. His one lifeline that freed him of an icy grasp - his reason for being and the most important thing of everything he knew. The golden light in the abyss of darkness that surrounded the both of them. She had been so wrong to think herself such a small part of him and he now wished for a chance to explain just how wrong she was; the only way to do that though, would be to explain it to the stars.

He sighed, eyes dropping back to the picture; she was smiling and for a moment it almost felt real - for just a moment he could feel someone helping him carry the weight on his shoulders. A friend. His family. And it made him smile while a tear rolled across his cheek.

He looked to the sky again and muttered one last ‘thank you’ before turning.

This was what she had wanted for him.

This was why she had died.

She didn’t want revenge. She didn’t want pity.

The girl from his past had wanted him to find happiness and while he would never forget her kindness, it was time to move on. To keep her close enough to keep his heart thawed but to stop living in a dream.

It was time to move on.

To say good-bye to her and to say good-bye to himself.

He began to walk and with one last glance at the photograph he threw it over his shoulder where it fluttered for a moment before settling itself.

He continued away from it, away from the memories and pain it held as it made it’s place beneath the stars.

And for just a moment, he was free of everything. She would be smiling, he thought to himself as the door opened, she would laugh and smile that I will not return here again.

He scanned the room one last time and with a gentle sigh uttered;

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."


End file.
